


Meeting Anathema

by ZiKyDoesThings



Series: Lydia [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agnes Nutter's Prophecies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings
Summary: Anathema meets The Them and their possibly new member. She soon realizes that the girl isn't only half human, but is mentioned in one
Relationships: OC & The Them
Series: Lydia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Meeting Anathema

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that my brain gave me Lydia in a dream after I'd listened to the Beetlejuice soundtrack on repeat while binge-reading a bunch of Good Omens fics. Yes, it does effect her story in more ways than just her sharing a name with Lydia Deetz.
> 
> Edit 7/8/2020: I realized I accidentally got Brian and Wensley's names confused in some spots.  
> Edit 7/9/2020: I noticed another time I got the names confused, along with some small bits I forgot to add in. Not important bits, but I still felt like adding them in anyway.  
> Basically, even if the fic says 'complete', it doesn't mean I'm 100% done editing it yet.

“I still can’t believe your dad let you keep him, Adam.” Pepper says as The Them, plus a red haired girl named Lydia the group was currently testing to see if she was worth hanging out with, walked out of a store. They each had an ice cream cone in their hands.

“When my family found a cat, we had to put up a notice saying that we’d found him. Then my parents made me give him back when his owners came to take him back.” Wensleydale says. Lydia had been there when he’d found the cat. It was covered in mud after getting caught in a storm and it kept getting aggressive with her, but she’d helped him clean it off the best she could. It was after that incident that he’d asked Adam if they could try adding her into the group.

“Well, it’s my birthday and he wasn’t wearing a collar,” Adam said, unwrapping Dog’s leash from around a fence post. “We asked around and no one’s reported a missing dog.”

“Sounds fair enough to me. I’d try asking my aunt for a pet, but I already know that her answer will be no.” Lydia spoke up.

“Probably for the best. Our dog doesn’t like me. He just acts like I’m not even there.” Brian says before taking a big bite out of his chocolate ice cream, making Lydia laugh at brown mess it ended up leaving around his mouth and on his chin.

“Clean your mouth off!” She says laughing as she shoves some napkins into his still-clean hand. None of the other Them remembered her grabbing any when they were still in the store, but they decided to just not question it. For all they knew, she had and they just didn’t see.

“Did you know that my cousin Charolette says that in America they have shops that sell thirtynine different flavors of ice cream?” Wensleydale askes before taking a lick of his strawberry ice cream.

“There aren’t thirtynine different flavors of ice cream! There aren’t thirtynine different flavors of ice cream in the whole world.” Pepper says after swallowing some of her vanilla ice cream.

“There could be. I’ve had mint ice cream at one point when I was at my dad’s place.” The red head of the group said, somehow already half way through her cone of strawberry ice cream.

“Well even then, there could be if you mixed them up.” Brian says, now licking at his cone. He’d ignored Lydia’s suggestion at cleaning the ice cream off himself, choosing to instead shove the napkins in his pocket, and now had chocolate ice cream all down the front of his shirt.

“Like mint and chocolate?” Lydia asks him.

“Or strawberry and chocolate.” Brian says before taking a bite out of his cone and continuing to list off different combonations.

“Anyway, no one’s going to take Dog away from me. We’re together to the end, aren’t we boy?” Adam says as the five of them, six counting Dog, start walking towards Brian’s house so he could grab a new shirt before they go to Hogback woods.

~~~~~

“There’s a witch that’s moved into Jasmine Cottage.” Pepper says as her, the rest of The Them, and Lydia were sitting in the clearing of Hogback Woods that The Them usually play in. They’d made Lydia promis to not tell anyone, especially Greasy Johnson and his gang, where it was.

“That’s stupid.” Brian says.

“It’s not stupid!” Both Lydia and Pepper said at the same time, although Pepper continued by calling Brian stupid back.

“Mrs. Henson told my mother that the lady there gets a _witch’s_ newspaper.” Pepper says, giving Brian a slight glare.

“Exscuse me, but my father says that there’s no such thing as witches.” Wensley dale says.

“Well it makes sense to me that a witch would be staying there. _My_ father told me how a witch lived there in the fifteen hundreds. She ended up blowing up a lot of people when they burnt her at the stake by hiding bags full of gun powder and nails in her skirts,” Lydia says in defence of Pepper “She helped heal h – one of my dad’s ancestors before. Said he was a demon. Not his fault his eyes didn’t look like their version of normal.”

None of them bothered asking what she’d been saying before cutting herself off. In the two weeks since they started hanging out with her, they’d quickly learnt that she cuts herself off at times. If you ask her what she’d been trying to say, she’ll either run off and hide somewhere or just not give you an answer at all. The witch she was talking about was Agnes Nutter herself. Her dad hadn’t been the one to tell her how Agnes had died though, he’d left that part out. He had, however, mentioned her innitails and Lydia had managed to figure it out from there.

“It makes sense that witches get their own newspaper. My dad gets the Angler Times and I bet there’s loads more witches than there are anglers.” Adam says.

“Yeah, but there’s probably not that many in England left. Apparently the witch that originally lived in Jazmine Cottage originally was supposed to be the last true witch in England or something.” Lydia says, looking at Adam.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that there’s no more here.” Adam says back.

“Shut up, I’m trying to tell you things.” Pepper says, glaring at Adam. “It’s called the Psycic News. She’s a witch.”

“Actually there’s no more witches because we invented science and all the vicars set fire to the witches for their own good.” Wensleydale says, making Adam’s eyes widen in shock. “It was called the Spanish Inquisition.”

“I don’t recon it’s allowed to go around setting fire to people. Otherwise people would be going around doing it all the time.”

“It’s alright if you’re a vicar and it stops the witches from going to Hell, so I expect they’d be quite grateful if they understood it properly.” Brian says.

“Actually, vicars don’t go around burning anyone now. It’s illigal. And you do realize that the majority of the people called a witch weren’t actually witches? They were just people that found ways to use plants for medicine. Besides, I heard that it’s who you are as a person that decides if you go to Heaven or Hell, not whether or not you’ve ever sinned or not. So chances are that the witches being burnt would have gone to Heaven anyway if they weren’t actually bad people.” Lydia spoke up.

“And who told you that? Your dad?” Brian askes her, teasingly.

Seeing how Lydia looked like she was getting ready to run off again, Pepper grabs te girl by the arm and says “Ignore him, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“How about we play like we’re the new Spanish Inquisition?” Adam suggests.

“Actually, we can’t be the Spanish Inquisition because we’re not actually spanish.”

“It’s just a game, Wensley. We don’t really have to be spanish if we’re just playing a game.” Lydia tells him.

“I’ve been to Barsolona before. I don’t really remember much spanish from when I was there, but I know that they say ‘olay’ a lot.” Brian says.

“We’re not actually going to be messing with fire, right?” Lydia asks, nervous.

“Of course not. It could go all over the place or one of us could get hurt if we’re not careful.” Adam says. “What do you all think about using a tire swing instead?”

“I saw an old tire on the way here!” Lydia says.

“That should work. Then what about a rope?”

“My dad has a bunch of rope. He might let us use some of it.” Brian says.

“Then I have a broom and some cardboard we can use to make a hat. Maybe we could find some sticks to at like our torture weapons?” Pepper asks.

“Sounds good enough to me. Lydia, how about you show me where that tire’s at while the others grab the other stuff?” Adam asks, earning a nod of agreement from the girl.

“What about me?” Wensleydale asks.

“You could come with me or Pepper if you’d like.” Brian says.

“I’ll go with Pepper. Your dad scares me.”

“I’ve never understood why he scares you though. He’s harmless.” Brian says, standing up as everyone went off to grab their assigned objects.

~~~~~

Anathema was focusing on her pendelum, trying to see if it would lead her to the location of the Antichrist when she heard a dog bark twice. Looking up in the direction the bark came from, she saw the small dog heading her way with a group of five kids. Three boys and two girls.

One of the boys had curly hair, a knee lengh red and black stirpped robe on, and a rope in his hand, working as a leash for a tiny black and white dog. The second boy had glasses, a gray windbreaker, and a black pointed hat on that looks to be taped together. The third boy had black-like hair and dark clothing, except for his white and gray stripped shirt. The first girl was wearing a red raincoat with matching boots and had darker skin than the rest. And the second girl has red hair and was wearing some lavender tights under a light blue, knee length dress, along with a black jacket that, to Anathema, looks as if it could belong to one of the girl’s parents or older sibling based off of how big it was on her.

“Hey guys. Nice hat.” She says to the boy wearing said hat.

“Actually we made it out of cardboard. It’s for our game.” The boy wearing the hat says.

“Stylish. What are you playing?” She asks the group.

“The Brittish Inquisition.” The hatted boy and the red haired girl say at the same time as the darker skinned girl in a red rain coat pulled the boy, Wensleydale, forward while telling him to hurry up.

‘ _That’s one name down._ ’ Anathema thought as she followed them, having heard the gir use his name while rushing him.

“Sounds like fun. How does the game work?”  
  


“I’m chief Inquisitor, Brian’s head toruturer, and we’re trying to find a witch.” The boy holding the dog’s lead tells her.

“Sounds very sensable. How do you do that?” She asks.

“Watch.” The boy with the dog leash says before pointing the staff-like stick he was carrying at Wensleydale and asks “Art thou a witch oh evil crone?”

The two girls each grab one of his arms, the girl with the rain coat looks almost proud while the other girl with the blue dress looks kind of uncomfortable for some reason.

“Uh… yes?” Wensleydale asks, confused.

“You can’t say yes, you’ve got to say no!” The darker skinned girl says, angry, as both her and the other girl let go of him.

“And then what?” Wensleydale asks them.

“And then we’re going to torture you until you say yes!” The boy with the dog leash says, ammused.

“You’re going to torture him?!” Anathema asks, horrified.

“We built a torturing device.” The one with the dog, that Anathema was realizing was probably the group’s leader, says as they continued walking.

“Don’t worry. It’s really just a tire swing. We’re not actually going to hurt him, otherwise I wouldn’t want to join in.” The red head says shyly. Anathema could feel that there was something off about her. There was something about her that made her feel different than anyone else Anathema had met before then, and she didn’t know why.

“See?” The red head asks as Wensleydale climbs onto the swing.

“Well, actually in this situation I am a witch and this is a tortur device. At least for the game that is. I have a pointy hat, we have a cat at home, and I borrowed mom’s broom.” Wensleydale says as the third boy starts pushing him.

“I’m not saying you’re not a witch, I’m just saying that you’re not supposed to say yes the momment we ask you. Otherwise, what’s the point in going through all this trouble? Just say _no_.” The girl in red says.

“Art thou a witch, oh evil crone?” The possible-leader asked again.

“Excuse me, Adam, but why must _I_ do all the work?” The darker clothed boy, Brian asked.

‘ _At least_ _I have the boy’s names_ _now_ _._ ’ Anathema thought, backing up from the two boys some. She didn’t want to be standing inbetween the two of them if a fight broke out.

“I’m being tortured here, this is actually very painful! I’m thinking of admitting to being a witch!” Wensleydale says, Brian nolonger pushing him.

“I could take over for you if you want, Brian.” The girl with the blue dress suggests.

“I’m going to go home if I don’t get a turn.” Brian says to Adam, ignoring what the girl said. “I don’t see why evil witches should get to have all the fun.”

“You have to keep pushing!” Wensleydale complains as the swing started to slow down. The girl who suggested taking over for Brian then took off the possibly-not-actually-hers jacket before tying the sleeves around her waist and started pushing Wensleydale instead, only to end up on the ground laughing as the swing managed to knock her over.

“Are you alright, Lydia?” Wensleydale asks as he climbs off the swing.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” The girl, Lydia, says as she ran her hands over her hair, possibly checking for any leaves that might have gotten stuck in, still kind of laughing the whole time.

“Oh crap.” She says, noticing a slight tear on the back of the jacket, having taken it off to check for mud and leaves.

“If that’s your dad’s jacket, hopefully he won’t get too mad?” Pepper asks.  
  


“Yeah, he probably won’t. Won’t be too hard to fix.” Lydia says before tying the jacket back around her waist.

“Hey kid, can I ask you something?” She asks Adam.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Are there any great beasts or strange things happening around here?” She asks, figuring that her best bet at the moment would be to ask one of them for help.

“Well, there’s Dog and he’s a beast. Come on Dog, say ‘hello’.” Adam said, the second part dirrected at the small black and white dog that he’d, for whatever reason, chosen to simply name Dog. Dog in turn made a noise that almost sounded like he was actually trying to say ‘hello’ back.

“Can I see that book?” Lydia asks, trying to peak over Anathema’s shoulder.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Anathema tells the girl as she closed the book. She hadn’t even realized the girl had walked behind her and now, with the girl so close, she could tell that whatever it was that made her feel different than the others might not be good. It freaked Anathema out. Taking a quick look at Lydia’s aura, she could see why.

The girl wasn’t human, at least not fully. The only explination Anathema could think of would be if one of her parents was a demon.

“Your name’s Lydia, right?” She asks.

“Uh huh.” The girl says as she put her arms back through the sleeves of the black jacket.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” She asked.

“Ten. But I’ll be eleven in a couple months.”

‘ _S_ _o she’s not who I’m looking for._ ’ Anathema thought, remembering how the Antichrist would look like a normal eleven year old. Thanks to the prophicies her ancector left her, she was well aware of how the end of the world would happen at the end of _this_ week, and that whoever the Antichrist was would already be eleven by then. People normally thought that the Antichrist would be male, but she wasn’t about to rule out females either.

“Alright, well you kids are hillarious but I’m going to keep looking.” Anathema says as she walked away from the group. Lydia’s parentage wasn’t the only thing she’d seen when looking at her aura. She’d been able to see her emotions and intentions too, like she could with everyone else. Anathema felt comfort in knowing that the only intentions the girl had with the group was to be their friend and nothing more, especially concidering the stories her mom had made sure to tell her about Nephilime when her family realized that she’d meet one in her search for the Antichrist. Knowledge that they had, again, thanks to one of the prophisies.

‘ _That’s it!_ _If I can find the prophecy she’s in, then she might be able to lead me right to him!_ ’ Anathema thought, realizing that Lydia was probably the Nephalem from the prophecy. She just wasn’t able to remember exactly what that prophecy said.

~~~~~

“Found it!” Anathema yelled triumphantly, as she pulled out the card with the prophecy she was thinking of.

“At which hour thee findeth the half-bre'd daught'r of the goodyear who is't shall rideth in flames, doth not feareth f'r the two of thee can holp each oth'r.” She read. Some of her ancestors had been able to decifer that ‘goodyear who is’t’ was refering to a demon, meaning that ‘the half-bre'd daughter’ meant a Nephalem. Agnes mentioning how Lydia's demonic parent would ride in flames was a reference to prophecy 2213. Anathema realized this meant she'd meet the girl's parent during the end of the world.

After rereading it, now having a good idea of who it was talking about, she knew that her ancestors were right in guesing that the child was the daughter of a demon. And that she was right in realizing that Lydia wasn’t planning on hurting anyone. But what did Agnes mean by the two of them being able to help each other?

She knew that she’d be able to find out eventually. She always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you let me know what you think of her in the comments? I always get nervous when I'm writing an OC that has a large part in the story I have them in.
> 
> If you'd like me to add a second part to this where the two of them start helping each other like the prophecy said, let me know that too.


End file.
